


Cold

by PeachyMinds



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my boyfriend and i have been obsessing over this game which made this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyMinds/pseuds/PeachyMinds
Summary: The coldest day of the year just so happens to be on Harvey's birthday. That won't stop the local farmer from giving him a well-deserved gift.
Relationships: Harvey (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 162





	Cold

Harvey huffed as he looked out the windows of the clinic. While it wasn't snowing outside he could still tell that it was indeed the coldest day of the year. If the frost forming on the inside of the clinic windows wasn't enough evidence, then the fact that there was not a single footprint in the snow outside was. For a town where walking was the main form of getting around, that was a rare sight. 

It must be some sort of sign of bad luck. Harvey thought to himself, while he wasn't the most superstitious man on earth, he knew that having your birthday on the coldest day of the year meant something bad, his special day of people celebrating his time on earth was blocked by the cold. 

It wasn't like many people would remember that it was his birthday anyways, while it was posted on the board not many people would greet him on his birthday. Maru would for sure, maybe even give him a gift. The Mayor would too, mostly because he is sort of obligated to, and there was the slight chance that if anyone had an appointment on his birthday that they would greet him too. Other than that he wasn't wished a happy birthday or given gifts. He didn't feel bad though, he was content with it in fact.

The door of the clinic door opening startled Harvey out of his thoughts. The knob turned but the door didn't open right away, as frost had formed around the frame making it difficult to open the door. With a final shove, a figure wearing many layers stumbled into the clinic.

Harvey raised an eyebrow as the figure pushed off the hood of their jacket, then take off their hat, then finally pull the scarf covering their face down their neck. "(y/n)?"

The newest citizen of Pelican town smiled charmingly at the doctor before slightly wincing at the slight pain in their face as blood rushed to warm their face. "Good morning Harvey! It really is cold outside, I was freezing just walking to do some animal chores. You guys weren't kidding when you said that winters here were cold"

Harvey looked at the farmer incredulously. "Then why are you here? Is it an emergency?" 

The farmer chuckled lightly "Turn off your doctor mode Harvey, I doubt anyone is coming in today, besides you're allowed to relax when it's your birthday."

Ignoring Harvey's surprised stare, the farmer placed a basket he didn't know that they were holding onto the counter. "Here, straight from the farm. Happy Birthday!" 

When Harvey didn't move, the farmer nudged him to open it. Harvey smiled at the farmer nervously and opened the basket. Inside were two things, a jar of various pickled vegetables and a bag of coffee beans. Both items had the name of the farm on the label.

Harvey struggled to get his reaction out.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it." The farmer said suddenly very nervous. "I asked Maru for tips on what to get you and she said you really liked these things."

Finally, Harvey was finally able to get some words out. "N-no this is amazing, I was just surprised to get a gift today, that's all. Thank you (y/n)"

The farmer smiled relieved "You're very welcome doc, I'm glad you like it." They then looked at the time on their watch and sighed. 

"I should get back to the farm." They said reluctantly. "You're lucky Harvey, you get a reliable source of heat being in town, I have to rely on my fireplace. I woke up freezing this morning." They paused in thought, "Maybe I should get a heater from Marnie and put it in my house instead of the barn."

Harvey chuckled "Make sure you stay warm on your way back and cover up everything, the air outside is cold enough to freeze your skin within minutes, really you didn't need to come in today, you could've waited until tomorrow.''

The farmer shrugged "Then it wouldn't be the same. They finished fixing their scarf and opened the door slightly. "I'll be perfectly fine Harvey, don't worry about me, even though it is cute when you do go all doctor mode." 

That was the last thing they said before leaving and Harvey was glad because he didn't know how he would have explained why his face was so red.

\---

"...Did you get a gift for your 'secret friend'...(y/n)?..."

Harvey slowly looked from the letter the Mayor sent, over to the wrapped box sitting in a corner of his small apartment "Yes I did Mayor Lewis.'' he mumbled to himself "I just hope that they like it."

\---

The farmer walked around Townsquare in a daze, the fact that everything was set up so fast amazed them and everything looked wonderfully festive. Their first winter star in Pelican Town was definitely an amazing new experience. 

Harvey watched from afar as the farmer enjoyed their time. For him watching you look so happy was enough for him. 

"You're blushing," Maru said from beside Harvey, causing him to jump.

"I am not." He stated matter of factly. "It's just cold."

Maru raised an eyebrow, she knew about the doctors growing feelings for the farmer, even if he didn't want to admit them. She shrugged. "Whatever you say. You might want to give them the gift soon, the festival is almost over." 

Harvey jumped again and turned around grabbing the box. Quickly he made his way over to the farmer. Maru chuckled at the doctor's frantic movement and shook her head.

The farmer felt a light tap on their shoulder as they stared at the large tree, and turned around. "Oh hey Harvey!"

Harvey's blush got darker. "Um hi." he quickly held the box in front of him, "surprise? I-i'm you're secret friend"

They smiled in glee and happily took the box from him. They set it on the ground and took the lid off

Harvey held his breath in worry. 

The farmer pulled out a thick fluffy blanket out of the box and gasped in pure delight.

Harvey, not knowing any better immediately prepared for the worst. "You said that it was cold in your house so I thought that you could use a warmer blanket, of course, I know that spring is soon but you could use it for the remainder of these winter days, and maybe a bit into spring. If you don't-"

Harvey's rambling was cut off by a tight hug. "You worry too much." The farmer giggled. "Thank you Harvey I Love it."

Harvey smiled in relief, "I'm glad."

\---

Winter mornings are mornings where the farmer doesn't have to work as hard and they take bliss in that. However, this morning was just a bit too cold, even with the thick blanket that was pulled up to their chin. With a soft groan, they turned over in bed and reached blindly for that specific source of heat that they needed, the heat that they always needed now in fact. A light chuckle made them open their eyes slightly.

Harvey was sitting up in bed with a mug of coffee in one hand. "Good morning dear."

"G'mrning.'' the farmer slurred before scooting over a bit more towards Harvey, they put their head on his lap and wrapped their arms around his waist, snuggling their face into his tummy. 

Harvey chuckled again and used his left hand to stroke his farmer's head, while also admiring his wedding band. "Warm?"

"Warm."

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this account for nearly 3 years and this is the first thing that I'm posting lol.


End file.
